Stuck In The Window
by omegafire17
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day when Lok comes home, but Sophie has gotten herself stuck in the oddest of places: the window of their apartment. And after the obvious attempts to get her out fail, they're stuck discussing what to do next, pun intended... then things start heating up, in the good way. Twoshot, Rated M
1. The Window

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

**Rating:** M (not a lemon, but has mature content)

**Note: this is slightly out-of-character for Sophie ;) She'd never get herself stuck in a situation like this. Lok though, if it really came down to no other option, would do anything to save her; he'd just need to get past any embarrassment issues first. Sequel to A Moment Alone  
**

* * *

Lok hummed a bit, unlocking the door to their apartment, a few things in one hand. "Sophie, I'm back!" he called lightly, locking the door behind him and walking into the room.

There was no answer.

"Sophie?" he asked after a few seconds, looking around their two-room apartment. It was a bit on the small side, but was plenty comfortable enough with a few 'rich' touches, courtesy of Sophie's family. He set the items on the table, and walked into the second room, looking around quickly for a note or something. "Sophie, are you here?"**  
**

"Lok! Is that you?"

He whirled around, and stared at what he saw.

From his angle, he saw Sophie from almost dead-behind, standing in front of the window... she would have been standing straight if she wasn't bent over, the window frame on top of her back. She had one hand on the inside of the apartment, able to move about freely (sorta), while the other appeared to be stuck on the other side.

"Sophie" he breathed, in shock more than anything else as walked toward her. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking at the window frame; the one that always gave them trouble, but nothing on this scale.

"I heard Zhalia and Dante calling from the ground, so I opened the window to answer them" she started, while he raised an eyebrow. Yeah, they were on a high floor on the building, but why hadn't they just simply visited in person?

"I had to lean down to hear a thing or two, but otherwise, we've made plans for next Saturday" she continued, then she struggled in place. "And then this stupid window slide down with a bang, trapping me, and it's stuck!"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked in an instant, really concerned.

"Well" she said after a moment, her voice sarcastic. "You can start by _getting me out of this window!_"

He made a startled sound in embarrassment, then quickly took a close look at the whole situation. True to her 'stuck' claim, the window was stuck in it's frame, and there was barely an eight-of-an-inch's worth of free space for her to wiggle with. And on a side note, apparently she'd anticipated him walking in with her butt in the air... so she'd carefully slid her skirt a bit down her waist, so that it was still on but he wouldn't see anything.

He was relieved she'd thought about that; he had enough to focus on.

First, he tried to pull/push the window up higher, even if just the slightest amount... no luck; the thing wouldn't budge. "Ugh! This window's stuck tight, but I bet a Titan could break it easily"

"I'd rather we leave that as a last resort, Lok" she said, her words faintly distorted because they were coming through a mostly-closed window. "The damage would be expensive, and people might see whatever Titan you use"

He sighed, then looked up at the ceiling, trying to judge distances. "Yeah, plus I really think this apartment's too small" he said slowly, tilting his head. "I don't think any of my Titans could fit without breaking the ceiling, except for Kipperin and Springer"

He gasped; "That's it! Springer!"

"What about him, Lok?" she asked, her head twisted around to look at him, her trapped hand supporting herself there.

"Springer's excellent at solving puzzles and getting into tight places! I'll bet he can solve this issue easily!"

He saw her thinking it over, then sighed. "Well, this is definitely a tight spot, and a sort-of puzzle... it's worth a try"

"You got it!" he said, digging into his clothes for the amulet. "Here we go! Springer!"

* * *

On the other side of the window, Sophie lay stuck, her arm straining to keep herself upright. She made a little sound when she felt a furry little bundle hop onto her butt, but she didn't move; just let the Titan do it's work and get out.

There was a bunch of sniffing, and a few steps as he moved onto her back, standing up briefly... then to her surprise, he poked his whole body through the gap beside her, and climbed onto her neck for a look. "Hey" she said a bit lightly, waiting till he got off her neck before she glanced at him. He was busy inspecting the window frame, took several seconds to do so, then scurried through the gap on the other side.

After that, she heard or felt nothing, so she struggled a bit after a moment. "Lok? Anything?"

"Um... just this one word Springer clawed into a piece of paper: Relax" he said, sounding a bit confused.

"That's it?" she asked, feeling a little despairing; if Springer couldn't get her out, then they might actually have to break the window. "I thought he could deal with traps with no issues?"

"Well, it appears that this is one trap he can't break" he said, sounding disappointed. "Then again, maybe he doesn't consider a stuck window a trap"

"Well, he should!" she raged. "Especially since I'm stuck with it!"

"But he did give us a clue!" he said quickly behind her, probably to try and soothe her. "We just have to get you to try and relax"

She sighed, handing her head. "If it gets me out of this window" she breathed after a few moments. "I'm willing to try it"

* * *

Hours passed, and Sophie tried for the fifth time to slow her breathing, relax her mind and generally lose all tension in her body. The awkward position she was in didn't help matters, while behind her, Lok paced as he struggled to think of a way to relax her.

_"This is ridiculous!"_ she thought, breathing slowly. _"Why did that window have to fall right then?"_

"Hey, Sophie?"

She opened her eyes; something in Lok's voice made her pause. "Yeah?"

"I have this idea, but I'm nervous here..."

She blinked, and blushed a little without knowing why. "What is it, Lok?"

"Perhaps I can... what is it called again? 'Messege' you?"

For some reason, she felt relieved that that was all he meant... along with a little disappointment, strangely. She ignored it as she said with amusement, "I think you mean _'massage'_, Lok"

"Yeah! That was how it was said" he said, sounding a little embarrassed.

She giggled a little, then shifted a bit in place. "Well, if you think it'll help, you can try" she whispered gently, which switched to firm. "Just take care not to let your hands wander"

He chuckled nervously, and she heard him step closer. "Of course not" he said, then she felt the first hesitant touch of his hands on her back, which deepened her blush. And with her permission, his fingers went underneath her shirt for her skin, with the condition that his hands be an inch away from her skirt AND her sides at all times.

After the initial blush, Sophie closed her eyes and tried to relax herself again. Secretly though, she was enjoying the feel of Lok's hands along her back, fingers dancing across her spine... it was very pleasant.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Lok tried to pull her out of there again. She budged a quarter of an inch in the right direction, but no more; she was still stuck tight. They both slumped with a groan.

"There's gotta be something else we can do!" Lok breathed, leaning against the wall. "I can't just massage you for hours and hope that we can move you a little at a time... what else relaxes the body?"

"Sleep" she said dryly, knowing full well there was no way that was gonna happen.

"Really?" he said, surprised. "But we can't just wait for you to fall asleep!"

"I agree, Lok, but I really don't know what else to try right now!" she said, at her wit's end.

Lok sighed, then was silent for awhile, and she began to regret yelling at him; he was only trying to help. "Well, Sophie, until we think of something new to try, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

She blushed a bit, and smiled, though her tone remained normal. "Actually, there is: can you help me switch arms through this window? The one supporting me is going numb"

"Of course I can" he answered, and as he struggled, he worried about how much longer she was gonna be stuck. He really wanted her out, for a multitude of reasons.

* * *

More hours passed, and though they managed another small fraction of an inch, they were no closer to real progress than they'd been at the beginning. And despite the burning ache in her arms, the night sky had fallen and her eyes were starting to droop. During that time though, her thoughts wandered to rarer moments...

Lok had never left her side while she was stuck in the window, something that reminded her a bit of their moment in Atlantis. Nothing had really happened then, but it was clear there was something between them; she'd even hugged him in a moment of instinct.

Maybe it was those moments that led to her occasional embarrassing dreams... Lok doing things to her, including sexual ones. And supposedly the pleasure from that kind of touch would truly relax her.

She shook her head hard, trying not to turn red. _"What am I thinking?"_ she blatantly wondered. _"We can't just touch in that manner merely to get me out of this window... we've only kissed so far! Plus other than that, he seems not to realize there can be more between us..."_

Behind her, Lok stared at her, deep in thought. Despite himself asking if there was anything else that could fully relax the human body, he knew there was another way besides sleep... but he didn't want her to know he thought like that; she'd be disgusted. Granted, he preferred to think in terms of puzzles and traps, but he did have those thoughts from time to time.

_"She's not gonna fall asleep like that"_ he thought, glancing away quickly. _"Maybe... maybe there is no other way, other than breaking it. The question is, do I discuss it with her, or just do it regardless?"_

He raised an eyebrow at himself; _"What am I thinking?"_ he thought. _"How could I even think of just 'doing' it to her!"_

He sighed, rubbing his head, then glanced back at the window for a few more seconds. This was gonna be hard...

He approached her from the side, slowly placing his hand on her back, getting her attention. "Sophie?"

"Yeah?"

"At this point, I think we only have two choices" he said, sighing. "Break the window, or... well, uh-"

"Or what?" she asked, her voice softening.

He gulped silently, then closed his eyes as his hand moved slowly... when he finally stopped, her body jerked with a gasp; his hand was resting directly on her butt.

"L-Lok!" she cried, sounding both shy, mortified, and shocked all at once.

He quickly took his hand off (which he was gonna do anyway), and looked away. "Look, Sophie" he said quickly, to stifle any stutters. "We can't waste any more time, and we've gone down the list to extreme measures! But still, it's up to you; I'll do whichever option you choose, no matter what, I promise"

She was silent for so long that he started sweating... not really a surprise, considering what the other option entailed. They'd only kissed so far; why had it come to this?

Finally, she turned her head slightly, but her face was still hidden from his angle. "Lok" she stated, and he noted how strange her tone was.

"Break the window"

He stared at her, both relieved and surprised, but no time for that. "Uh... okay, yeah" he fumbled, reaching for his belt. "Come on, Freelancer!"

A short summoning sequence and command later, Freelancer dropped the lance and shield, then dug his hands under the window. He struggled, but cracks appeared in the window frame, along with an enormous creaking... then with a mighty CRACK, the window shot upward, the frame dislodged and loose in the cracked wall. He held it up while Lok quickly helped Sophie inside, slightly bent over not to brush the ceiling.

"Sophie, are you okay?" he asked quickly, Sophie staggering on her feet.

She held a hand to her temple, unsteady and leaning against him, her eyes half-closed. "Yeah... I'll be fine, I'm just... sore" she breathed, trailing off as her eyes closed. Next thing he knew, she fell against him, dragging him to the floor in his surprise.

Lok smiled gently, then held up Freelancer's amulet. "Good job, Freelancer" he said, the Titan returning to his amulet, then returned his gaze to the sleeping Sophie. Her steady breathing, the soft look on her expression, and her slightly-curled form; it was all so cute.

So, he gently propped her against himself, then stood up, holding her entire body in his arms. It was very close to bridal style, but he didn't care as he simply laid Sophie on the bed, covering her with the blankets. She deserved the rest anyway, after what she'd endured.

After another moment of gazing, he turned back to the window. Until they got that window replaced, air conditioning would be useless, and it would get cold at night...

Lok looked back at Sophie, thinking.

* * *

**Yeah, the reason Sophie was stuck in the first place is a bit flimsy... but hey, it's only the buildup to more.**

**Still, enjoy!**


	2. Morning After

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

**Rating:** M (not a lemon, but has mature content)

**Note: this is slightly out-of-character for Sophie ;) She'd never get herself stuck in a situation like this. Lok though, if it really came down to no other option, would do anything to save her; he'd just need to get past any embarrassment issues first. Sequel to A Moment Alone  
**

* * *

When Lok awoke the next morning, he found Sophie stretching in their apartment, completely dressed in her usual clothes, minus the shoes.**  
**

He watched her for awhile, as she seemed oblivious to the fact that he was awake. He was glad that she was trying to remove all traces of soreness from her body; that little episode had been trying for both of them. Though as he watched, he thought back to that one moment where he'd been touching her butt... what would happen next now that she knew he could think like that?

And on a side note, he marveled at the fact that no matter what way she twisted herself, her skirt never once showed anything off. _"Must be a side-effect of the Casterwill family magic"_ he thought, chuckling silently.

Sophie stood up straight, stretching her arms above her head, head turning a bit. "Ah good, you're awake"

He was surprised, but he smiled and got up anyway. "It's good to see you're okay, Sophie" he said gently, watching her turn toward him.

Her expression softened, then she glanced down, walking closer. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Lok, since yesterday's events" she said, sitting down on the bed.

Yesterday's events = the window incident... even though he didn't know exactly what was gonna happen next, he was nervous as he slowly sat down beside her. "Talk about what?"

She was silent for a moment, then she glanced at him, her cheeks gaining the slightest red tint. "In all the time I've known you Lok, before and after we've kissed, I've thought you were a bit slow on romantic matters" she said, her tone normal. "But due to where your hand was yesterday, I've begun to think that you've been holding out on me!"

He was startled a bit by her sudden tone, but he didn't back down. "Well, Sophie, I'm not a complete idiot" he said, gesturing slightly as he went on. "I may prefer to solve puzzles and traps, but I'm not unaware of love. They're just never seemed to be a right time, or there were other matters that demanded our attention... I don't know; I guess I was just nervous"

"Nervous to make the first move, you mean" she said, slowly reaching out and touching his fingers with hers. "You were supposed to be studying that one day, but you asked about the Chinese Finger Trap instead. I had to say a few things before you came around"

He chuckled a bit, his fingers slowly intertwining with hers. "I remember" he mused. "But if I remember correctly, I said a number of interesting things first... like how you were more interesting than studying"

Her cheeks turned a little red, and she giggled as she sat a little closer. "You did" she admitted, then gave him an amused expression. "But you still said them like we were just friends, even though that's not exactly the type of thing 'just friends' say to each other"

"Well it's not like I knew that!" he exclaimed lightly. "There's not exactly a book on these things"

She smiled in response, and she squeezed his hand. "No, there's not" she breathed softly, leaning forward. "It would be nice though, for both genders"

Lok made a sound in surprise; Sophie was leaning against him, holding them close. "Sophie?"

"Can we just lay here for the rest of the day?" she breathed softly, snuggling against him. "Please?"

Lok raised both eyebrows, thoroughly surprised. "Uh, Sophie, you feeling okay?" he asked, a little worried. "That doesn't sound like you"

Sophie moved against him, and to his surprise, quite literally had them laying on the bed together. She sat up slightly, her legs on either side of him, and her expression still amused. "True" she said. "But then again, I am messing with you"

He blinked once, then chuckled as his hands slowly slid up her arms. "But you know, we can lay here for awhile" he whispered gently. "To kiss or whatever"

"Well, if that's all you want, then okay" she whispered back, leaning down, eyes half-closed.

Lok barely had enough time for his eyes to widen at what she meant, then her lips touched his. He was surprised, but he quickly kissed her back, which pleased her, especially when his hands began to wander onto her back. Thinking back to Lok's occasional bold moves, she lightly sucked on his lip, feeling her heart-rate increase fast... especially when Lok's hands instinctively gripped her butt, this time with both hands.

She gasped, surprised, but she found that she _really liked it_. She dug herself deeper into the kiss, actually moaning slightly from the feeling of his hands.

At the same time, her hands were busy; wandering over his chest, and digging into the buttons of his white shirt. Whether by accident or intentionally, they seemed to come undone under her fingers. She didn't remember pulling that shirt out from under his back, but perhaps that was because she was far more focused on the kiss; they'd progressed to tongues now.

They both made a lot of little sounds, pulling away to pant heavily.

"Oh, wow" Lok breathed, with a slightly dazed smile, then he slowly noticed himself. "Wait, when did I lose a shirt?"

She giggled slightly, her face heating up a little. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter" she breathed, leaning forward boldly and kissing his neck multiple times, her hair tickling his face. Lok made a sound in surprise, one hand digging itself into her hair (something else she really liked).

"Sophie... remind me to have you do that more often" he whispered gently, making a slightly sheepish smile.

"Done" she breathed, her fingers already digging into his remaining shirt.

He felt this, but he didn't stop her as she pulled it off his body. He wasn't overly muscular, nor had she expected him to be, but all the practice and experience using Titans, spells, the occasional martial arts training and so on... it had left him nicely toned. He shivered a bit when her hands wandered over those details.

"Oh, and that too" he breathed, with a shared chuckle between them.

Of course, her hands weren't the only ones that wandered: Lok's hands moved across her body too, but he was more hesitant about moving to new areas. For right now, he was content with simply moving across her legs, arms and back... all of which was pleasant, don't get her wrong, but he might need a push in the right direction soon if she wanted more.

And as they kissed again, a sloppy deep wet one, she definitely wanted more.

"Lok, you know I can't be the one who does all the first steps" she breathed during a break in their kissing, feeling a little warm.

"Hmm?" he sounded at first, then blinked twice. "Oh, sorry about that... I got a bit distracted there" he said, sounding a bit embarrassed, his hands moving up her arms. She giggled in response, giving him another kiss, at the same time feeling him gently pulling at her detached sleeves, which came off easily.

"Perhaps, you'd like to do more?" she breathed in his ear, moving his hands onto her back.

He gasped, his grip tightening. "Sophie..."

She closed her eyes, laying her head in the crook of his neck. "You were thinking along those lines yesterday Lok, when you touched me" she whispered, her pulse increasing rapidly. "Even if it was only to help me out of the window, I was nervous, yet excited... just as I am now. I want to; do you?"

He was silent for a few moments, except for the small pants. Then he gently brought up her head, and gave her a deep loving kiss, she making a 'Mmh' sound in response.

"We both love each other, don't we Sophie?" he asked, soft yet aware of what he was asking.

She actually blushed, bumping her forehead against his. "More than anything else" she answered, knowing it to be true as she smiled.

He smiled back, his expression nervous yet excited, much like she felt. "Well, in that case" he breathed, his fingers caressing her cheek. "How I can deny what you want?"

She didn't answer that with words: merely pressed her lips to his, and her body against him, just wanting to be close. They both moaned from the passion, gripping each other tightly, even as she began to kiss and lick his chest muscles. He shivered in delight from this, but his hands remained busy, working on her back beneath her shirt... then eventually gripping the edges in his fingers.

She didn't notice at first, not until she felt her shirt pulled halfway up her back. Her heart beat faster and her blush intensified, but she didn't resist... in fact, she slowly raised her arms to make it easier for him. But despite that, she got a sudden rush of shyness, and subconsciously covered her bare breasts before Lok could see, the shirt blocking his view for the time being.

Lok tossed her shirt off to the side, and only then did his gaze return to her figure. And when he did, he gasped in surprise, much to her embarrassment. Mostly it was his wide-eyed staring, but still, she fidgeted a bit in place. "Um, sorry if I'm shy, Lok" she breathed, thinking that was the issue as she glanced away. "It just suddenly came over me"

"No, that's not it!" he said quickly, which brought her slightly-red gaze back to him. Lok was nervous, but he appeared determined at the same time. "I was just caught off-guard" he admitted, chuckling weakly. "I was expecting you to, you know, be wearing more underneath than that"

Her eyes softened, then she shifted her arms a bit, covering herself better and preventing any 'views' if she leaned forward. "There's really no need to, Lok" she breathed, nervous herself: this wasn't something she'd told anyone who didn't serve the Casterwills. "All of my outfits have built-in support"

He blinked once, then he glanced upward, humming a bit. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Built-in support, huh?" he said, making her blink: his tone was playful. "Knowing that, and knowing the short skirt you wear... it seems you look modest, but you're actually quite adventurous, Sophie"

She blushed more, feeling both nervous and happy that he said that. "Lok" she breathed, subconsciously leaning forward to hover over his face, really wanting another kiss.

Lok merely chuckled a bit, and judging from the lack of extra nervousness, she must have succeeded preventing any views of her cleavage. "Come here" he breathed, which she did eagerly; another deep loving kiss between them, his hand digging into her hair.

She gasped into the kiss, thrilled when their tongues battled again so soon. Of course, she wasn't content with keeping her arms where they were, so she moved them in the heat of passion, her hands wandering up his chest. Lok shivered a bit, but he responded well, his hands running over her bare back (which also sent shivers down her spine, literally).

"Mmh" she breathed into the kiss, both from the tongue battle, and Lok's hands running over her stomach. They didn't stay there though...

She actually moaned when Lok's hands found her breasts, which were a bit on the small side, but still modest and plump. And quite 'bouncy', from the simplest movements of this fingers, which was sending electricity through her btw.

"Too soon?" Lok breathed, despite his voice having a slight wanting tone to it.

She shook her head, looking at Lok with her own wanting gaze. "You should have done it earlier" she breathed in his ear, feeling completely warm, and loving every second of it.

* * *

_An hour later_

Lok and Sophie lay together in bed, still panting a bit and slightly sweaty. Still, they were clothed exactly how they'd been an hour ago: both bare from the waist up.

"I hope you didn't mind me stopping for now, Lok" Sophie whispered, her head resting on Lok's chest. "But I don't think I'm ready yet to do more"

"No" he breathed lightly, then chuckled just the slightest amount, holding her closer. "No, really it's okay, Sophie"

"It is?" she breathed, holding his hand in one of hers, even as she held him close.

"Yeah" he nodded, gently kissing the top of her head, which made her feel warm again. "I was feeling nervous when I saw you'd taken off your shirt, so I uh... I don't know how well I'd have done if we continued. But I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway"

She smiled softly, then moved up slightly, resting her head just under his chin. "If only we could fall asleep like this" she said, somewhat playfully.

"Much as I agree, it's still only noon" he said lightly, and they shared a laugh.

"I know, but I don't want to let go of you just yet" she breathed, closing her eyes.

"You'll have to eventually" he said, and she smiled in amusement; now he was being playful again.

"Don't think that will work" she said, playing his game, which she enjoyed. She'd always enjoy it, just as Lok instinctively liked games that challenged him.

"Oh I'm sure it will, and I'll have you know-"

* * *

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the sweet moments that happened here XD**

**A bit late (and mature) for Valentine's Day, but hey, these things happen**


End file.
